


Lance The Soul Seer

by Cali_Cat_Girl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angsty lance, Garrison trio, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Lance can talk to ghosts, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Oblivious to romantic feeling Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_Cat_Girl/pseuds/Cali_Cat_Girl
Summary: As long as Lance can remember he has always been able to see things others can't just like his great-grandmother. She explained to Lance that he was special not just because he came from a line of witches oh no he could see a person's soul dead or alive, and that it was his responsibility to help those who need it while maintaining the balance between the living and dead. Too bad the kids at school thought he was a freak.Lance was always proud of his gift, but after a terrible incident when he was younger all he's been trying to do is run from them. Lance ran to the Garrison, hoping that being alone in space would make it stop. How wrong he was, Lance wasn't prepared for a 10,000-year-old war and the chaos that it brought to the living and the dead. All Lance wanted was silence, but now not only is he a Paladin of Voltron but now he has to figure out a way to maintain the balance of the universe before the planes between the living and the dead become no existent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a lot of Garrison Trio in this story because I need more shenanigans with these three.

It was a typical morning or at least as typical as a simulated morning on the castle of lions. All the Paladins were sitting around the table eating space goo while discussing training sessions for later that day when surprise surprise Lance comes in late. Keith didn't even bother turning his head to face the Cuban boy, watching as Allura already has her mouth open to reprimand the Blue Paladin for his tardiness. When a loud slam occurred. Everyone jumped turning to stare at the noise; it was Lance a massive smile on his face as he stood in front of Pidge. Before anyone could ask what he was doing, he grinned even harder sliding a rectangular piece of machine towards Pidge. “Read it and weep Gremlin.”

Keith was ready for the verbal assault to come from the youngest paladin, but she was silent her mouth opening and closing like a fish. “How…but I…there is no way.” She quickly picked up the machine gliding her fingers over the bulky piece of tec a smile overcoming her surprise. “This is exactly what I need, I just need to configure it to-” She screeched open jumping up out of her seat trying to get around Lance.

Only to have Lance reach out with one hand taking the tec out of Pidge's hand and shaking his head "Nope nuh uh. We had a deal Pidgey. I find the tec, and you get at least eight hours of sleep and one whole day free of work." Pidge struggled to climb the tall teen desperate to reach the piece of machinery that Lance was now holding over his head.

"After I'm done," Pidge says as Lance struggles to push the younger teen away who had launched onto his torso. “Lance give me the damn piece.”

"No, we had a deal," Lance says shoving Pidge hard enough to break free and dash to the other side of the table, Pidge growled, but followed. Suddenly both teens were running circles around the table

"Can someone make them stop I'm getting dizzy," Hunk says covering his eyes as he leans in his chair.

Shiro sigh “Guys can you please-”

"Lance give it back" "Not a chance chicken legs." "CHICKEN LEGS" Pidge screeches completely forgetting about going around the table and instead jumped on it to cut right to Lance. Lance dropped down underneath the table scurrying underneath to put more distance between the green raged demon.

"ENOUGH" Shiro shouts both teens freezing on the spot. Lance was looking between Pidge and the door behind him, while Pidge looked like a cat ready to pounce on the taller teen. "Pidge don't even think about it," Shiro says staring at the two like a disappointed dad. Keith couldn't help but agree that Shiro was slowly turning into a Space Dad.

It was Allura who broke the silence "What seems to be the problem?" Suddenly both the teens were yelling their answers each pointing and yelling at each other. Allura blinked reeling back in surprise. "One at a time, please. Pidge go first."

“Lance won’t give me the last piece I need for my project.” Pidge shouts crossing her arms as she glares at Lance.

"Lance why wouldn't you give Pidge the machine," Allura asked slowly her head tilted in confusion.

"Because we had a deal. If I found the piece, she needed then Pidge would go to bed and take a day off."

Pidge stomped her foot. “That was before I knew you would actually find it. Now give it here.” With that Pidge charged at the older teen Lance quickly raising the tec back over her head out of the girls reach.

Lance struggled to restrain the munchkin with one hand but showed no sign of giving up. His years of rough housing and being apart of a big family were finally coming in handy. "Your gonna break your pinky promise Pidge."

“Oh grow up.”

Shiro sighed standing up to separate the teens. "Oh look you angered Space Dad," Lance muttered trying to escape Shiro's grip, but sadly the Galra made hand made that impossible for him.

"What is this project your working on Pidge," Allura asks a frown on her face at the fought of her paladins fighting amongst each other.

"I was hoping to create a cloaking device for the ship. One similar to Green's but better. However, someone seems to have a problem with that."

“Lance this seems like an important project, why not give Pidge what she needs and when she’s done she can rest.”

Lance gasped at her “Are you serious” Lance screeches slipping past Shiro’s fingers as the teen abandoned his trademark jacket for freedom. "Look at her Allura she hasn't slept in forever. You have her training, and then she's in her lab the rest of the day. She hasn't slept in at least three quintants." Pidge opened her mouth as Lance rounded her with a look "Don't even deny it Pidge.” Pidge huffed grumbling to herself but didn't deny it.

As Keith gave Pidge a once over he couldn't help, but agree with Lance Pidge did seem exhausted. Her hair was messier than usual, deep black bags standing out against pale skin and even her clothes were crumpled up. "That maybe true," Allura says "But I'm sure if Pidge needs a break she will take one herself."

“Passing out over your desk isn’t a break” Lance exclaiming it to room.

“I’m sure Pidge knows her limitation better than any of us. This project could help us in battles to come.” Allura stood up with the grace that could only be found in a princess “Give her the piece Lance.”

Lance sighed before sulking “I knew you would pick her side.” He says walking over to Pidge who had a huge grin on her face her hand already stretched out, finger wiggling as she reeled in her victory. Lance grumbled to himself ready to hand over the piece when suddenly he shoved Pidge into Shiro and runs out the door yelling “Sike.”

“LANCE” Pidge shouts running after him.

Everyone stares at the door before Hunk sighs getting up, “we better go before one of them dies or something explodes.”

Just as the paladins began to wander the halls, a loud "ALLURA" could be heard throughout the ship. Suddenly the mice were running towards Allura at full speed, climbing up her dress and resting on her shoulders squeaking the entire time.

"What," Allura asked surprised racing down the hallway.

“Princess wait” Shiro says already following the Altean royalty down the hallway Hunk and Keith behind him.

Suddenly they were the Green Lion hangar. The only problem was that Green’s shields were up and Pidge was the one banging on it while Lance was resting against the Lion’s paw. “Lance I swear to god whatever you did to Green-”

“I didn’t do anything she agrees with me. You need to rest.”

"Damn it Lance tell me how you got Green to keep me out, or I swear you'll wish the Galra got a hold of you."

"What is going-" Allura was cut off by Pidge rushing over to her. "Lance ran in here and hid the tec in Green, but when I tried to get in she put her barriers up, and I can't get them down and worse I CANT GET TO LANCE." Allura took a step back from the enraged girl blinking.

“Lance whatever you did to Green-”

"The only thing I did to Green was talk to her," Lance says looking up at the Green Lion. "Thank you. My legs are killing me" Lance mutters sitting on top of the lion's leg.

“Get off of her” Pidge screeched. “Green let me in. Allura tell Green to let me in.“

“The Green lion isn’t responding to me.” Allura says a frown on her face. “Lance this is serious whatever you have done to the Green Lion-”

“I haven’t done anything, I simply told her what was going on with Pidge and she was more than willing to help.” Lance says with a shrug before directing a smug look towards Pidge “She’s very disappointed that her paladin would go back on her word.” He says dramatically standing up tilting his head up to the Green Lion.

“Can he really talk to the other lions?” Keith asked watching as Pidge was still banging on the barrier feeling oddly content that his lion wasn’t the only lion to shut their paladins out.

Hunk shrug “I don’t see why not he and Sunshine have conversations all the time.”

"Sunshine," Allura asks ignoring the shouts of the tiny girl in front of her.

“Yah Lance and I think we should call the lions something other than their colors. I mean they have their own personality why not a name.” Hunk says again with another shrug “I named her Sunshine because of how warm she always is and Lance finally decided on Mera for Blue.”

“Mera?” Coran asked “What an interesting name.”

"He was gonna name her Amphirite after the sea queen in Roman mythology, but Blue didn't like that the only references to the name were of the sea and being attached to the king. So Lance went with Mera. You know the Queen of Atlantis in the DC comics because she's so badass." Hunk explained watching, as Pidge seemed to be tiring out.

They watched as the Green Lion lowered themselves to its stomach opening its mouth as Lance quickly raced inside. Pidge was practically a banshee at this point, but the barrier started to diminish, and she ran in after the Cuban boy. Before the other paladins could follow the Green Lion shut its mouth. The others stood awkwardly as they could hear shouts inside the lion.

“Lance let go of me.”

“No just sit still.”

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Ow did you just bit me what are you six”

“Lance let me go.”

The shuffling continued until. Finally, the Green Lion opened its mouth and out came a disheveled Lance carrying a wiggling Pidge wrapped like a burrito in a green blanket over his shoulder. “Lance you put me down this instant or so help me by the time I’m done with you-”

"Yah yah I heard you the first time geez," Lance says rolling his eyes, not at all bothered by the wiggling Pidge burrito on his shoulder as he strolled out of the lion's mouth. Lance walked a few steps away before turning back to the Green Lion "Thanks for the help Green, couldn't have done this without you." Lance says with a smile as Pidge screams traitor.

Shiro is pinching the bridge of his nose “Lance put her down.”

"Nope," Lance says popping the p as he tries to walk around the group.

“Lance this is serious Pidge’s project could help tremendously with future missions.” As Shiro stood in front of the Cuban boy an unamused expression settling on his face as he tried to reach for Pidge.

The Green Lion’s eyes flashed just as Shiro was about to touch Pidge and let out a roar, slamming its paw down next to the Black Paladin. Shiro jumped in shock, but Lance was surprisingly calm smiling even.  “Like I said she’s not very happy with her paladin’s health.” A mechanic growl ripped itself through the air as if agreeing with the Blue paladin.

Lance sidestepped Shiro who seemed frozen in place “Say goodnight Pidge.”

“Fuck you” Pidge replied slumping in defeat on the boys shoulder.

"Thanks, Green." Lance says throwing a smile over his face as he walks out of the room everyone still standing shocked at the Green Lion's reaction. Once Lance and Pidge had left the room the Green Lion settled and raised its barrier again.

“Princess what just happened?” asked Shiro as the rest of team Voltron headed to the council room.

“I’m not sure,” Allura says placing a hand on her chin. “I’ve never seen a lion react like that before. Hunk you say that Lance had been speaking with your Lion as well.”

Hunk nods "Yup they talk all the time when he helps me buff out some of the bigger dents on her especially when we have to work around her neck she hates neck dents, so Lance distracts hers." Keith couldn't help but feel envious of how simple it seems for the others to connect to their Lions or in Lance case how easy it was for him to connect with multiple lions.

“He just talks to them,” Allura asks suspiciously “Are you sure Lance didn’t do anything to your lion.”

Keith could swear that Hunk's eyes narrowed a flash of anger passing through his eyes, but it was hard to picture their gentle giant angry, so Keith dismissed it as a trick of the light. "I'm sure" Hunk says "Look I'm gonna make sure Pidge hasn't escaped some way and killed Lance." That said the Yellow Paladin left the room.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, good your alive" Hunk says as he walks into the mess that is Pidge's room.

“Barely” Lance huffs adjusting the green bundle lying on his chest. "She bit me Hunk. I probably have cooties now." Lance says laughing quietly not to wake the sleeping girl in his arms.

"I'm surprised you got her asleep." Hunk says sitting on the edge of the bed next to his friends.

"Me too," Lance starts to chuckle "I actually sang her to sleep."

Hunk laughed out loud Lance shhing him as Pidge stirred “Video or it didn’t happen.”

"Pfft guess it didn't happen then." Lance says petting the girl's hair.

"Hmm, Matt" Pidge muttered, "stop it." Lance felt his heart tighten as Hunk frowned.

"Any luck with you know" Hunk says unsure if it was safe to talk about this with a sleeping Pidge in the room. "Your project."

“No maybe if I had the right ingredients I could…” Lance shakes his head no point in rambling about things he doesn’t have. “I’m doing the best I can, but its baby steps.”

Hunk shrugged “At least it’s steps.”

The duo was silent for a moment until Hunk blurted out “Are the rest of them still bugging you.”

Lance winced “They don’t approve of the word bugging.”

“I’m sorry” Hunk snorted, a playful smile on his face “Are they still assisting you?”

"They helped me find the tec; they told me Pidge spent two nights looking through storage for it before giving up." Lance says glance at the corner of the room. Hunk waits he knows that look, has ever since he met Lance when they were ten.

"It's not that weird." Lance says still looking at the corner. "So what they are all just huddled in the conference room talking…" Lance groaned tilting his head back. "We talked about this." Lance sighed in irritation

Hunk smiled “What did they say?”

"They think I should tell the team."

"They aren't wrong," Hunk says feeling the temp in the room shift warmer.

"The team thinks its weird that I can talk to multiple lions, how am I suppose to explain this." Lance says glaring at something over Hunk's shoulder.

“Well I mean it will take some time, but I mean you should tell them.” Hunk could make out something passing over Pidge’s trash replicas. “You should at least tell Pidge we agreed at the Garrison Pidge should know.”

"Everything is different now," Lance says shaking his head "it's just not the right time." Hunk shivered as the temperature suddenly dropped.

“They don’t seem very happy about that,” Hunk says trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah well they're dead, so I'm sure there's a lot they aren't happy about." Lance says as the room temperature plummets. Pidge snuggles in closer to a grumbling Lance as Hunk just shakes his head not at all bothered by the Lance trash-replica shaking its head, arms crossed staring at the trio.

 


	2. Xochmalica

Keith knew that he wasn't good with people. He knew he lacked the social instruction on how to interact with ordinary people, but Keith also knew that there was an advantage to being silent and in the background. Keith studied people's expressions, their body language and although he didn't fully know how to respond to them, he liked to think he knew how to read people. Which is why he knew that there was something off about Lance. No, it wasn't just his annoying ability to turn everything into a joke, or his bad flirting and pick up lines. Lance was hiding something, and Keith had no idea what it was. The boy was an open book, his expression evident on his face and if it wasn't he let everyone know with his big mouth. So what secret could Lance Big Mouth McClain possibly have?

Keith curiosity had reached an all-time high after liberating the planet of Xochmalicas from the Galra Empire. The Xochmali, unlike other planets, has been in constant war with the Galra since the Empire attacked 1,000 years ago. According to Allura, the planet was high in minerals and specific resources, which meant the Galra couldn’t just destroy the planet. Allura had told the Paladins how much an alliance with this planet could help them later on, and stressed how imperative it was to be on their best behavior. After three days of almost non-stop fighting against the Galra, Team Voltron and the Xochmali were victorious.

The Xochmalican had humanoid features that seemed to mix with reptilian. Some of the citizens would be covered in scales, while others merely had horns or patches with textured skin. Majority of the people were one color mostly a light brown to match with the desert landscape of their planet, while others were blends of brighter colors. After defeating the Galra, the Queen of Xochmalican Chaskba and her daughter Princess Epsae greeted the team. Queen Chaskba stood at the height of at least seven feet tall she has light brown skin with dark purple splotches that seemed to stretch over her textured skin like ivy, small horns of a darker purple framed her face. Her daughter stood beside her only a few inches shorter than her mother but stood just as proud. She had light violet scales covering her almost beige skin the textured areas of her face lead the eyes to the horns growing out of her temple and forehead nearly resembling a crown, small ridges resting in the middle and trailing down to rest right above her nose. Although the two wore armor and their silted eyes reminded the humans of snakes, the Queen and Princess were nothing but kind. Insisting that both sides rest before any talk of alliances begin and to stay for the celebration of their victory. The Queen had graciously offered her castle as a place of rest for the Paladins, and Allura not wanting to be rude agreed.

That's how Keith found himself roaming the halls of the castle in his Paladin uniform in the dead of night. He just couldn't sleep in some random aliens home, after all, what if this was a trap. The team couldn’t risk being blindsided. He wondered the halls with his bayard at his side, listening for anything that could be deemed suspicious. As Keith was passing by one of the palaces large windows, he noticed two shadows sneaking around the grounds below. His shoulders instantly tense as he stepped closer to the window ready to pounce from above, only to relax if only slightly when he recognized the Paladin armor of Hunk and Lance.

‘What could those two possibly be doing?' Keith thought frowning ‘Nothing good’ a voice in his head answered back. Keith wondered if he should go to Shiro or Allura was this information, but he couldn't help but wonder what those two could be up to. Lance was a complete jokester, but Hunk seemed to be more level-headed surly if it was too dangerous the larger boy could talk lance out of it. Keith snorted if anything Lance seemed to drag Hunk and Pidge into his shenanigans. Keith watched as Hunk and Lance seemed to be doing an excellent job of sneaking out undetected. Keith shrugged figuring by the time he wakes Shiro up there would be nothing they could do about the missing paladins without alerting the entire castle that they were gone. Which Keith didn’t think Allura would enjoy at all. Keith just shook his head before continuing to walk the halls. As long as those two got back before the alliance meeting tomorrow morning, everything should be fine.

Of course, Lance and Hunk weren't back in time for the meeting. Why did Keith even for a moment believe that they would. The rest of the team was sitting in a lavished dining hall of some sort with the Queen and her daughter, food present but untouched. At first, Allura had told the Queen that they must still be sleeping tired from the fighting, but when a servant came in telling the Queen that they were not in his room, Queen Chaskba was not happy. She was afraid that she would be deemed a bad host if any of the planet's dangers befall the two Paladins who were wondering around unattended in an unknown world. Allura through gritted teeth and a forced smile assured the Queen that nothing would happen to the Paladins while trying not to admit that she had no idea where here two Paladins had went. Pidge had been all smiles at the thought of Lance being in trouble still quite not forgiving him for making her a Pidge burrito, but after a while, even she began to become worried about her friends.

Shiro and Allura had heavy frowns on their face and just as Allura was about to open her mouth, the doors to the throne room were thrown open a palace guard panting. "My Queen" The guard struggled to gather his breath, the tale behind him swishing back and forth anxiously. “The paladins.” Keith saw Shiro already start to pinch the bridge of his nose, as Allura seemed to clench her hands together rage springing in her eyes. “The paladins they…” The guard’s brown silted eyes were wide.

The Queen seemed annoyed with her guard's interruption; her painted red lips pulled into a snarl showing some very impressive incisors. However, it was the princess that spoke: "Have the Paladins returned successfully?" Her voice was so hopefully her clawed violet-scaled hand reaching out to her mother’s deep purple. The Queen took her daughters hand, clenched tight when her daughter’s hand started to shake, but she, as was everyone else was utterly confused at her daughters cry when the guard nods his head. The princess wastes no time dragging her mother from her throne.

“Mother we must go, we must go now.” The princess cries.

“Daughter I do not understand” The Queen stands but looked between the guard and her daughter.

Team Voltron is unable to hear what the princess says to her mother, but the look of hope on the Queen’s face twisted something inside of Keith. Before anyone could question what was going on the Queen and the Princess were rushing out of the room the guard leading the way to were Keith has no idea, but the rest of team Voltron followed.

After many turns and hallways, the paladins were outside of the palace and being escorted to a temple of some sort that reminded Keith of the Mayan temples. ‘Knew it' Keith thinks smugly as the group struggles to keep pace with the Queen and Princess who are practically running. A crowd has formed outside of one of the significant chambers whispers that soon become silence at the sight of their Queen and Princess. All move to make a path as they bow to their royals. All accept Lance and Hunk who are in the doorway.

The Queen glances at the two paladins before entering the room where two Xochmalican seem to be hovering over something on a golden table. The Princess stops in front of Lance the two whispering that no matter how much Keith tries to strain his ear he can't hear, but all are surprised when the tall Princess leans down and envelope Lance in a hug. Lance smiles returning the hug before saying something to the princess that brought tears to her eyes. Keith watches as Lance cups the princess face wiping the tears away before motioning to the room. Princess Epsae hesitates to move, grabbing Lance’s hand trying to tug him into the room with her. Lance is hesitant for a moment before he tilts his head looking slightly above and to the right of the princess's head and nods. The princess takes this as confirmation even though Lance seems completely surprised as the princess drags him into the room. Lance says something to Hunk who gives him a thumbs up as the guards shut the door.

Hunk waits by the door nodding his head to the Xochmalican as they praise him for his success and waits for the rest of the team to come over. Hunk could already tell that Allura was upset and Hunk inwardly sighed going over the lie in his head one more time. God did Hunk hate lying, and it wasn’t because he was terrible at it, but this was his team they were supposed to trust each other. How could they form Voltron when they weren't entirely honest with each other. Hunk knew that they were lucky that they could form Voltron now, even though he has a sneaky suspicion that Lance found a loophole. ‘It’s Lance's secret, not yours' Hunk thinks prepping himself, a smile already on his face. "Hey, guys how's it going?"

If Hunk hadn't had a few run in with things that go bump in the night, he was sure that Allura’s glare would have made him run for the hills. "Where were you two?" The princess asks, her eyes gazing at the dirtied Paladin armor. Hunk was covered in dirt and mud the yellow and white of his armor wholly covered in grime.

"During one of the raids, Lance thought he saw something out in the desert. We thought we would check it out, everyone else was tired so we figured we would go look ourselves." Hunk says with a shrug acting far too casual.

“You snuck out without me,” Pidge says crossing her arms. Not matter how much Pidge will deny needing the break that Lance forced her to take, everyone could agree that Pidge had been in a better mood. A far better mood than anyone could remember her being in.

“You hated sneaking out with us” Hunk replies with a raised eyebrow.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to be asked," Pidge says pushing up her glasses. "I'll probably say no, but at least let me have a choice," Pidge grumbled.

“Next time” Hunk assures with a real smile, hoping that it wouldn’t be a complete lie.

"You didn't feel the need to tell us of your whereabout," Allura says harshly.

“Didn’t think it mattered, but man am I tired” Hunk says wiping his forehead with the back of his hand “and dirty. Any chance I can get a bath and some food.”

“Hunk” Allura snapped, minding her voice when the Xochmalican turned their attention to the team. “This is serious.”

"I know I'm disgusting and starving," Hunk says with a sheepish smile, feeling the pricks on the back of his neck that told him it was time to go.

Shiro steps forwards only to be outspoken by a palace servant. "Paladin of Yellow if you request a bath and food, please follow me.”

Hunk wastes no time to reach the servant's side "Thanks really appreciate it."

The servant bows at her waist “No it would be my honor, anything for one of the paladins who returned our king to us.” The servant stood and began to guide Hunk back to the palace.

“King” Allura muttered, as far as she knew the Xochmalican had lost their king a while back in a raid. Allura looked back at the door, knowing that she needed to talk with all her paladins. The rest of the team stood there for a moment utterly confused, Allura had tried to enter the room, but the guards turned her away. Stating that until their Queen reopened the room, no one was allowed to enter. With nothing to do they were escorted back to the palace.

They were placed back in the large dining room from earlier. Where Hunk was already sitting surrounded by plates of strange food. Cleaned and out of his Paladin armor dressed in a tunic and pants of white and yellow. Hunk waved to the group “Look at all this food, guys you have to try this dish. I can’t pronounce it, but it’s so good its like pizza.” Hunk holds up a plate filled with purple bars that have speckles of yellow and green. Pidge snags a bar munching on it, and she takes a seat next to Hunk.

Allura turns to the servants setting the rest of the table. “Thank you for your hospitality, but I need a moment alone with my Paladins.” The servants seem to pause before turning to an older Xochmalican who was a blend of browns, shorter than the rest, but horns present on her face and arms. Who also seemed to be the supervisor as the rest of the Xochmalican waited for her command.

“Maybe your chambers would be a better place for that then” the elder Xochmalican replies. "Your paladin stated he was hungry, so we brought him down to eat. However, if it's a conference you wish to have the chambers my Queen set you up with would be better suited.”

Allura pursed her lips. "Please the guards will show you to your room, and I will personally prepare a snack for you all. However, I do suggest you get ready for the feast tonight. We have much to celebrate tonight." The supervisor Xochmalican smiled at Hunk before snapping her finger for a guard, leaving no room for argument.

Keith could tell that Allura was stewing and he knew that Lance was going to be the one she erupted on. The team was brought back to their quarters where a plate of colorful food was waiting for them, but so were other servants ready to help the team get prepared for the feast. Keith hated parties, banquets, or anything that deals with significant amount of people, but most of all he hated people trying to help him get ready. The Xochmalican people were a warrior based society so Allura assured the Paladins that it would not be seen as disrespectful to wear their armor, even though Allura stated that it would be nice if the Paladins could wear more than just their armor she wasn’t going to push unless it was a celebration of their alliance.

It didn’t take long until Keith was snapping at the help to leave him be, he wasn’t a child he could bathe himself. The Xochmalican quickly left him alone muttering an apology. Keith emerged back into the communal living area, again in his paladin armor to see Lance sitting on one of the seats, eating a fruit of some kind something pink with blue swirls that had the shape of a lemon. He was also out of his paladin armor and dressed in clothes similar to Hunk except for blue and had a gold sash hanging from his shoulder. It took a moment for Lance to notice Keith, but when he did, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"You don't have to wear your armor you know, they left some nice robes in your room, custom made to fit our" Lance used air quotes "small stature."

“Where were you?” Keith says not rising to the bait, his curiosity winning over him.

Lance shrugs "I get you feel the need to be on guard, but they aren't gonna attack us. Trust me, Keith."

"Trust you," Keith says with a snort, watching as Lance eyes narrow "I saw you sneak out with Hunk last night and neither of you have given us a straight answer on where you to were. Allura is pissed." Lance turns his gaze away from Keith to his right, eyes squinted for a moment. “What are you looking at?”

"Nothing just thinking," Lance says turning his gaze back to Keith.

"Well don't strain yourself."

Lance’s face turned red for a moment his mouth open ready to retort, but to Keith's surprise he closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe "Can we put this on hold right now, I'm way too tired to do this right now? Especially with Allura coming in."

“Allura is still getting-” Keith was interrupted with Allura slamming the door open. Her eyes focused solely on Lance. She walked straight up to her Blue Paladin whose eyes darted between the furious princess and something just over her left shoulder.

“Where have you been?” Allura asked struggling to keep her voice from rising. As Lance opened his mouth to reply Allura continued, "Do you have any idea of the impression I give when I don't know where two of my paladins are? Do you have any idea what you could have cost us? We need this alliance Lance, and you take Hunk and go out on your own without telling anyone." Allura sighs running a hand through her white hair. "Great Lion above right when I think that you're finally starting to understand the importance of your role as a paladin, right when I think you are finally taking this war seriously you pull something like this.” Lance wasn’t staring at Allura, but rather the door to his right and Allura snapped. “Will you focus for one second?”

Lance winces sadness reflected on his face before he says "The Queen and the Princess are coming so you may want to lower your voice" Lance schools his features and Keith can't help but squirm at how odd it was to see Lance expressionless. Keith didn't even think Lance knew how to hide his emotions. Allura blinks at Lance before looking back at the door ready to open her mouth, when a knock starts.

Allura frowns taking one last look at her blue paladin but walks to the door. Keith watches as Lance lets out a shaky breath a smile placed back on his face when the Queen and Princess enter. Keith wondered just how many of Lance’s expressions were actually sincere; Keith can’t seem to tell the difference between the two. The Princess rushes to Lance’s side. The Queen was talking with Allura in whispers only to be interrupted by the rest of the paladins; it seems Keith and Shiro were the only ones that felt the need to stay in their armor.

"I hope you understand princess Allura that any negotiation of an alliance will need to be placed on hold until after the burial ceremony. It is a three sun cycle celebration that I will announce it this evening and it will start at the next sunrise." The Queen explains bowing her head.

"Of course, we fully understand and would be honored to help in any way we can," Allura says taking the Queen's hand.

“Thank you, if it’s not to much trouble I would like to borrow your Blue Paladin before the announcement and feast, we have much to discuss.” The Queen says glance over at Lance who was staring at the Queen eye glazed over.

“Lance” Shiro says placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder, which made the Cuban boy jump. “You alright there?”

“Yah yah Shiro don't worry about it," Lance says giving a nervous chuckle.

"Paladin of Blue if you would," The Queen says motioning to the door, the Princess Epsae was already cradling Lance's hand, and together they exited the room. The Queen gave a small bow of her head to Allura and the other Paladins before closing the door.

“What just happened?” Pidge asks, “I feel like I’m missing something.”

Allura was still staring at the door so Hunk answers, “The Xochmalican have a firm tradition about how to deal with the death of their royalty. The Queen must have been telling Allura about the celebration they are about to have.” Hunk starts moving to the snack table

"That's great, and all, but who died," Pidge asks, flopping on the couch.

“Today in the desert Lance found the lost body of King Uylat," Hunk says, practically seeing all of the questions forming in his teammates head. Hunk wondered just how long they could keep this secret from the team.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you get to see Lance using his sight


	3. The King's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's shows off his gift to the Queen and Princess, the King asks for something Lance isn't sure he can grant.

Lance could only sigh as he walked into the Queen private chambers, Princess Epsae by his side. This wasn’t the worst way to start off the old I-have-a-message-from-beyond-the-grave conversation. The Queen opened the doors to a large sitting room, decorated in jewels and colorful scarves, but in the center was a round table covered with what looked to be a tea set on it, four large chairs surrounding the covered table. The Queen sat as did the Princess before Lance took a seat.

“Do not look so distraught boy my wife will have to believe you,” A voice to the right of Lance stated, "with valid proof." Lance could see the form of the dead king as clear as he could see the Queen and Princess. Standing at an impressive size of nine feet, with a larger physique of Hunk pure muscle covered by dark brown skin, red triangles stretching over scaled skin, two large horns growing from his temples with two smaller ones on his cheeks all dress in thick leather and silver armor. "My daughter will stand beside you for sure; she has always believed in this magic nonsense," The King says with a broad laugh showing off his pointy teeth.

Lance was startled out of his conversation with King Uylat when a large pot filled with steaming water was placed in front of him. Lance was confused looking at the Queen for guidance; the Queen did not look upset or angry, but rather cautious. “My daughter tells me that you can see certain things.” The Queen says not bothering to beat around the bush.

“Mother” Princess Epsea shrieks scandalized that her mother would act so rudely to the one who saved there loved one's soul.

Lance listened to the King laugh beside him “She always was quick with that tongue of hers” Lance could hear the love in the dead king's voice, but chose to focus on the living royalty in the room. "It's a lot more complicated than that my Queen" Lance says trying not to squirm in his seat. He should have brought Hunk with him.

The Queen pursed her lips “If you truly have a gift of sight than please see how I like my herbjink.” All Paladin armor come built with translator, a mix of magic and science that Coran tried to explain to Lance once, it allowed the Paladins to speak with every species that Alteans have come in contact with. However, Coran told them that some words could not be translated and will be left in their original language. This would generally be a problem, but Lance has never had difficulty understanding languages. So he knew when the Queen asked for herbjink she was asking for a drink similar to tea.

“Mother his gifts are better spent than on trying to figure out your drink order.” The princess hissed, but the Queen did not budge her stare piercing into Lance.

Lance sighed having to stand to try and reach specific ingredients with how high the table was. "You don't drink herbjink," Lance says as he grabs some type of yellow powder. "You say it's too salty for you, so King Uylat has a special drink made for you. One that he and only your head cook knew how to create" Lance pours in some type of purple slime, "but even then you only drink it when you're lonely or stressed." Lance drops two orbs that remind him of eyes and begins to stir the drink. He let the concoctions sit for a moment before asking the Princess to passes the bowl with orange flowers in it. The Princess did so and watched as Lances plucked four petals before placing it in the pot. "Now let it sit, and you will have your drink. Which I believe is warranted you have had a stressful few days." Lance says testing to see how difficult it would be to lift the teapot. It was heavy but doable. Lance walked over to the Queen who sat shocked, her mouth slightly parted and eyes narrowed and poured her a cup before walking over to the smug Princess and filling hers.

“How did you-” The Queen started only to be interrupted by the Princess.

“I told you mother he is blessed by the Gods.” The Princess says, taking a spoon to swirl her poured drink.

Lance gave an awkward chuckle “I’m not sure if the Gods have anything to do with this, but my Abuela always said I was blessed.” Lance says placing the giant pot down, his arms sore for the weight, before struggling to sit on the high chair. “My gift does include sight, but not the way you think.”

“Go on boy quit stalling," the King says sounding bored. Lance could only narrow his eyes at the King who gave him a grin and a go on hand motion.

‘So not helpful' Lance thought. "I don't see the past or future, or glimpse of peoples lives, well I mean I do sometimes, but that not my main ability" Lance states messing with the armor on his forearm. "I see souls." Lance finally blurts out taking a deep breath "Mostly the souls of the departed." Lance opened his eyes when the room remained quiet, the Queen and the Princess didn’t look horribly scared just shocked, but they were sitting completely straight in their chairs. Not the worse response Lance has ever gotten. “Your king called out to me and I-”

“Stop” the Queen, says raising her hand out in front of her, her face shifting to something more reserved afraid to have any hope. “My husband is dead, and I thank you for bringing him back to me, but this is too much.”

Lance watched as the dead King glided to stand over his wife's shoulder "She's such a good Queen isn't she." The King slowly brings a transparent hand to rest on his Queen's cheeks, the Queen's eyes widened as she gasped in surprised turning towards her side to face her lost husband. Lance knew she couldn’t see him, they never could. “No matter how much she wants to believe you she will always restrain herself and look at all the facts.” The King had such a warm smile on his face, so happy to have the love of his life focused on him, even if it was just for a moment. The King just wished she would smile. “Tell her about the first time we met…”

"He's here," Lance says “He can hear you, he wants me to tell you about the first time he saw you. No in the courtroom, but in your garden in your old home, everyone always said that your family had the best garden on the planet, but no one mentioned that you personally took care of each flower in that garden. So he snuck into it dressed in a dark blue cloak. You saw him sneak in and before he knew it, there was a dagger at his neck. You stood there and snarled at him yelled at him for picking your favorite flowers. You nicked him on his collarbone a scar he had to his final day, a scar he says sealed his love for you're with his blood." The Queen had tears running down her face as Princess Epsea was reaching for her mother’s hand; her eyes glossing over with unshed tears. "He says he was lucky to get out of the fight with only a scar, but it was worth it to stay by your side for his life." Lance smiles even though he could feel himself getting emotional from a story that wasn't his "He says it was worth it to see your face in the courtroom the next day, sitting like a perfect princess even when he presented your stolen flowers to your rage and promises of misery in your eyes.” The Queen let out a cry; her daughter leaped her mother’s side embracing her in a tight hug, as the Queen cried.

“No one knew about that,” The Queen Chaskba cries out “Your father would always tell his men that a ferocious creature attacked him.” She says letting out a weak laugh, “but no one ever knew that he meant me.” The Queen was gasping for breath her body trying to figure out whether to cry or laugh.

"It was always our story," King Uylat says watching as the two most important people in his life cling to one another. “If she wants further proof I could have you talking about our wedding night.”

"Oh please don't," Lance says face flushing at trying to talk about something as intimate as that. The King just laughs at the Paladins face.

“Oh come now boy then she really will believe you.”

“No nope no not happening.”

The Queen chuckles at the red faces paladin clearing her throat before separating from her daughter, but still keeping her close to her side "You must forgive my husband all those lessons in manners, and he was still widely inappropriate." Lance laughs at the Kings betrayed look as he shouts, "Chaskba how could you.”

Lance laughs watching as the King shakes his head, but a smile is still on his face. He stands behind his wife and daughter towering over them before placing a hand on each of their shoulders. Lance can see the shiver run down their arms. “Tell them I love them.” The King says with a sober expression “That they were my whole world.”

"He wants me to tell you that he loves you both so much, that you two were his whole world," Lance says, feeling the sorrow of the King. Lance knew that the King was aware of the finality of his time here. “He wants to say that he’s sorry he broke his promise to you both, he swore he would come back to you and for so long he was lost. He can only imagine the pain that caused you to.”

“You’re a fool Uylat," The Queen says touching her shoulder, her hand going through the kings. "We have a chance to speak after so long, and you want to fill it with apologies." The Queen gives a dry chuckle. "You were a king, a great king and we are not stupid. Any great leader leads their people to battle."

“That’s right father” Princess Epsea adds "We know that you would never want to leave us. We know that you did everything in your power to get back to us." It was the Kings turn to cry, and Lance was doing his best to remain silent biting his lip to keep the sobs in.

"We are devastated that you are gone," The Queen says a single tear running down her face "devastated that we can't see or hold you, but this is more than most people get and we are eternally grateful." The Queen gave Lance a sad smile, and Lance nodded understanding.

“My Queen” King Uylat praises, tears still running down his face. “My Chaskba." In moments like this Lance always feels like an intruder feels like he is robbing the family of something personal.

"We will perform your burial ceremony, my love," The Queen says "but after I have a request."

“Tell her I’ll do anything for her” King Uylat shouts, the force of his emotion causes the windows to slam open a gust of wind entering the room.

Princess Epsae jumps in surprise, but the Queen is looking straight at Lance “What is the request?” Lance asks.

The Queen takes a deep breath “That you pass on, Uylat you have fought for so long it is time to rest. Enter Mericteum and be at peace." The room was silent, and Lance's breath caught in his throat, but the Queen continues. "You carried this kingdom on your shoulders, you fought and fought, and now its time for peace. You asked about my pain of your absence. My pain came from knowing that you would walk the desserts alone and lost, but you kept your promise you returned to us." The Queen's words were shaking as her daughter nodded her head agreeing with her mother's words. "Now I as Queen order you to rest in Mericteum and wait for me there.” The Queen closed her eyes more tears spilling over her skin “Will you grant my request, my love.” The King stands behind the Queen engulfing her in a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Anything for my world." The King whispers and another gust of wind enter the room, gently circling the Princess and Queen and Lance knows that he doesn't need to reply.

Lance gets a rush of happiness and love, flickers of memories that Lance knows doesn't belong to him. Memories of a first kiss he wasn't apart of, a marriage he wasn't invited to, a birth of a daughter he wasn't present at. Images and emotions of the Princess and Queen and Lance cries, cries for the unfairness of the world, cries for the families loss, cries because he can feel the Kings' heart shatter and fill with warmth at the same time in this bittersweet reunion.

"Paladin will you tell my family something," the King asks, still not removing himself from his wife. Lance nods "Will you tell them not to join the Voltron Coalition."

Lance gasps surprising the Queen and Princess “What what is it" the Princess asks panicked, but Lance is too confused to pay attention to anyone other than the King.

"Tell them not to join Voltron in this fight, tell them to stand down please," the King asks resting his forehead on top of his wife's. Lance's mouth opened how could he do that. Allura said they need this alliance if the Queen tells the team that they won't join they'll think Lance had something to do with it, but at the same time can Lance just ignore the Kings wish. He had a responsibility to speak for the dead, but he had a duty as the Blue Paladin, to his team. Lance didn't understand didn't the king see what their combined forces could do, why would he ask such a thing?

"Please Paladin, what did my husband say," The Queen asked urgency in her voice, fear consuming the two living royals.

Lance closed his eyes, may every god, goddess, deity give him strength. Taking a deep breath, Lance spoke, "The king said…"


	4. Baby Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating its been a rough couple weeks, I was in a car accident and then my dog passed away. So I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting, but here is the next chapter.

Lance was a horrible person; he was the worst being alive, that included Zarkon and his goons. Lance groaned to himself as he laid down on his borrowed bed, he smacked his face with both his hands moaning again. Lance was just the worst.

Hunk watched his friend beat himself up but had no idea how to help. “I mean you did what you thought was right” Hunk offered sitting at the foot of the bed.

“I have a responsibility Hunk” Lance grumbles through his hands, “and I blow it. Like ughhh”

Hunk moved to sit beside his friend, patting him on the shoulder. “Nothing you can do about it now” All Hunk received was another groan “But I’m here for you no matter what.”

Lance removed his hands from his face to see the sincerity on Hunk’s face. “Thanks, Hunk.” Hunk has always been there for Lance no matter the danger or the weirdness that comes with Lance’s life.

“Anytime buddy,” Hunks says patting the Cuban boy’s head. “But we should probably get ready for the celebration.”

“Can’t I’m talking with Princess Epsae about designing the torches.” Lance’s says sighing, rummaging under his pillow until he found his little book.

“Oh that’s right,” Hunk says “Are you sure it's gonna work?”

Lance slowly lifted himself to sitting position still slouching, staring down at the leather-bound notebook in his hands. “I have no idea; it’s Celtic magic what do I know about Celtic magic.” Lance throws his head back against the bed’s headrest ignoring the sting when his head hits too hard and when the book flops on his lap. “I only ever saw this spell done once, but it’s the best chance of bringing the souls lost in the desert here. I’m hoping that the more enchanted torches we have, the bigger the light to lead the lost home. Hopefully, they will follow their king into Merictuem.”

“Right Mericteum being like their heaven?”

“More or less,” Lance says, picking up what can only be described as his spellbook. Lance runs his hands over the designed covered. The spellbook was a typical size notebook. The cover a red leather that although been carried everywhere was still as pristine as when Lance first received it; the front was covered in a large skull design, one that reminded Lance of the decorative skulls found on Dia De Los Muertos, an antique golden bronze lock sealing the book with a thick leather band. “This book doesn’t have any other spells that can help with wandering souls,” Lance says unlocking the book flipping through the same-yellowed pages over and over again. “Ugh, I should have written more spells down.”

“Do you not remember what happened when we did a spell that you just wrote down?” Hunk says a smile on his.

“Oh come on it wasn’t that bad,” Lance says a chuckle escaping.

“We summoned a Kishi who almost ate your sister,” Hunk says laughing at the ridiculous of his statement, even though the memory was kind of terrifying.

“Oh man, that would have been bad trying to explain to mom why Veronica was late for dinner,” Lance says remembering the terrifying two-faced demon, with the face of a man and hyena; to this day Veronica still hates dogs.

The two teens laugh unaware of the gremlin that snuck into the room until it was too late. “RRRAAAWWWWW” Pidge screams jumping on the bed behind Hunk.

Hunk screams, activating his bayard as he swings towards Pidge, Lance hits his head again as he jumps startles, his book thrown somewhere off the bed. Pidge laughs as she ducks Hunks large cannon weapon lying completely flat on the bed by Lance’s feet, the blanket smothering her laughter.

“Pidge don't do that,” Hunk says placing a hand over his heart, deactivating his bayard. “I could have hurt you,” Hunk says waving the deactivated bayard around “I could have made a giant hole in you, in this room, and bam we need a new paladin, then what will Allura say.”

Pidge is still snickering, adjusting her glasses as she rolls on top of Lance’s legs “I’m pretty sure you would still be in less trouble than Lance.”

Lance groaned throwing himself over Pidge, clutching her like a teddy bear groaning, if Allura was mad at Lance before she was going to straight up hate Lance by the time they left this planet.

“Hey let go of me,” Pidge snapped trying to squirm her way out of the older teens grip “Do I look like a plushy to you?”

“Well you are the size of one” Lance says resting his head on top of the Green Paladins, wincing when he felt her teeth sink into his bicep. “STOP BITING ME” Lance shouts; Pidge bites down harder. “Fine keep biting I’m a level 94 older sibling it's gonna take more than a level 10 bite to make me let go,” Lance says as if the smaller girl was not almost breaking the skin.

Hunk sighs wondering how he ever became with two stubborn meme loving troublemakers. “Pidge let go,” Hunk says, using his heel to tuck Lance’s spell book underneath the bed. Pidge growls letting go for a minute to chomp down again, and Lance retaliates with squeezing the girl even tighter. “Come on guys we are paladins,” Hunk says shaking his head, laughter in his voice. Both Blue and Green Paladin huff at him. “Pidge if you don’t let go I will tickle you,” Hunk says wiggling his fingers in front of the girl.

Pidge growled biting harder into Lance’s upper arm ignoring the pain in her ribs as Lance tightens his grip. Pidge gives Hunk her best I dare you look. Hunk moves his wiggling finger to the left and right with dramatic wisps of his wrist trying for a surprise attack. The real surprises though came when Lance loosens his arms, using the one that Pidge was currently biting to grab her head exposing her neck while the other was still wrapped around her ribs. Pidge didn’t know what hit her when Lance plants his lips on the young girl neck and produces a very loud and very wet raspberry on her neck.  

Pidge squeals releasing Lance's arm from her mouth to try and squirm away from the boy. Lance’s raspberry attack is cut short with his laughter and Pidge is immediately out of his hold wiping her neck off with the covers on the bed. “LANCE I’M GONNA KILL YOU.”

Hunk is too busy laughing wishing he had his camera to notice that the room’s door has opened. Lance tries to get off the bed but isn’t fast enough for Pidge’s speed. Pidge quickly springs on the boy, and although Lance has seen some terrifying shit in his life courtesy of the unknown, Pidge leaping at him ready to tear his throat out is one of the top three scariest moments on his life. Hunk without thinking plucks Pidge out of the air stopping her from pouncing on the Cuban boy. Hunk, however, isn’t expecting Pidge’s spastic reaction and soon both teens are falling onto the floor. Hunk groans as he takes most of the impact, Pidge landing on the bigger teens torso.

“Ugh hi Allura, Shiro, Keith,” Lance says wondering how long the rest of team Voltron has been standing there, only to see another taller figure walk through the doorway “Queen Chaskba how are you today,” Lance says struggling to stand up out of his beds stepping over Pidge and Hunk. Trying to discreetly glare at the King Uylat for not giving him a heads up about the audience, but the King was merely snickering to himself as he floated over to stand by his wife.

Pidge was to busy trying to get her bearing to notice the rest of the team. “Ow, my head” Pidge mutters picking up her discarded glasses that fell off her face and tumbled under the bed. However, as Pidge searched for her glasses, her fingers stumbled over something leather. Pidge grabs the item and her glasses. “A book” she mutters looking at Hunk who was staring at her with wide eyes. Her exclamation caught Lance's attention, and even he looked worried. Pidge could feel a grin stretch over her face. “It's not just a book is it,” the girl says standing up keeping the book close to her chest.

“Pidge gives that back,” Lance says stepping close to the Green Paladin slowly as if afraid to spook her. “I need that back.”

“You need it huh,” Pidge says staring at the cover. “It’s a dairy isn’t it,” Pidge says one hand on her hip her smile putting the Cheshire cat grin to shame. “Does weee littlllee Lancy-Lancy have a diary.” Pidge teases baby voicing the older teen.

“Pidge give it back,” Lance says losing all patients nerves high as he lunges for his spellbook.

Pidge dances away from the boy, smiling, finally all the dirt she would ever need on Lance. Pidge had a bunch of embarrassing and hilarious stories about Lance, but Lance seemed to be immune to embarrassment for too long. Every time Pidge thinks she finally has something over Lance, the Blue Paladins quickly turns it's into a story about himself sometimes even telling others about the story first just so Pidge couldn’t hold it over his head, but now she had a journal how great. Pidge knew there had to be some juicy dirt in it if Lance was trying this hard to get it back. Lance was far too flustered to watch where he was going, desperately trying to get he book back. So it was easy to push Lance into the small table in the center of the room. The older teen falling over the table landing painfully on the ground as a pile of limbs, Pidge hummed in satisfaction as she began to reach for the journals lock.

“Pidge drop it” Hunk shouted, his voice loud and intimidating. Hunks command scared Pidge so much she dropped the journal her eyes wide as she looked at the other member of the Garrison-Trio.

Everyone at this point was staring at Hunk; they had never heard their gentle giant shout before. Lance taking the distraction quickly scooped up the book from the floor. Pidge stared at Hunk and Lance for a moment, her mouth open in confusion. The atmosphere from the room quickly turned from playful to tense, and Pidge wasn’t sure what she did wrong.

Even when Pidge was mean to them at the Garrison when they first meet, even when Pidge lied or snapped at them, they never yelled at her. If anything these two included Pidge in everything even if she had no interest in it; they were her friends, friends she knew she didn’t deserve. As Pidge looked at the stern expression on Hunk’s face and then at Lance’s sober look, Pidge was at a loss at what to do. So she ran out of the room, squeezing through the two other Paladins and the Queen of the planet. She ignored the two shouts of her name, and just kept running unaware of the king that followed her. It was right that they never actively told each other everything, but Lance and Hunk had never hidden anything from Pidge or at least she didn’t think they did.

“What happened in here” Allura snapped her anger targeted on Lance once again, causing he boy to instantly put his hands up in surrender.

Hunk and Lance looked at one another not really sure how to explain that they were worried for Pidge’s safety. After Lance had his book stolen in middle school by bullies, he may have placed a security measure on the book. If anyone that wasn’t part of Lance’s family or Hunk tried to force open the lock the book would send a big enough shock to the assailant to knock them out.

“We were just roughhousing, and things got a bit out of hand,” Lance says wincing at himself at how weak the excuse is.

“We’ll go find Pidge,” Hunk says placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“No I’m afraid Lance was late to a meeting with Princess Epsae,” Allura said, her tone even although her left eye was twitching.

“Right,” Lance says feeling a tightening on his temple a headache forming.

“Your team was hoping to see exactly what you and my daughter are working on,” Queen Chaskba says, trying to help the poor earthling out. Queen Chaskba knew that the earthling named Lance did not want his team to know about his gift, why she wasn’t sure, but she owned the boy so much that she would do everything in her power to keep his secret. “However I was hoping the team wouldn’t mind helping with the fire towers. Past battles with the Galra have knocked the sacred towers over, with the help of the lions it's possible to stand them and repair them before the final ceremony.”

“We were looking for Hunk and Pidge to help with the towers while you help Princess Epsae,” Shiro says trying to keep the fragile peace that was in the room.

“Please, Paladin of Blue” Queen Chaskba says motioning to the door. “I will lead you to my daughter and then meet the rest of the team for the northern tower on the outskirt of the city.”

Lance opened his mouth to protest they had to find Pidge, Pidge was upset, and it was all his fault he had to fix this. “Relax boy,” King Uylat says appearing beside Lance. “Your teammate seems to be headed towards the garden, have the Yellow Paladin find her, and we can deal with this another time.” Lance nodded turning to Hunk to relay the information before leaving the room. Trying to ignore Allura’s irrated expression, Shiro’s disappointed look, and Keith’s sharp eyes.

“Is it really that bad?” King Uylat says walking behind the paladin. “Does your world really hate people with your ability so much that you are willing to hide it from your team?”

Once the Queen follows closing the door behind them, Lance answers the King question “yes, it really is.”

  

* * *

 

 Lance was in the same temple they brought King Uylat working with some of the priestess redesigning the patterns inside the cauldrons that sit on the sacred towers. Lance had abandoned his armor for the traditional temple clothing to try and appease the head priestess. The head priestess was an older woman, she had sharp reptilian features, sand color scales and horns reminding Lance of a bearded dragon, the priestess was also one of the smaller figures he’s seen standing only a few inches taller than Lance.

Lance had expected a fight when he entered the tower, ready to defend his magic and ideas to the followers of the temple, but it was all for nothing. The head priestess upon meeting Lance had bowed to him, and the others followed. The head priestess had asked, no more like begged Lance to help improve their rituals. Lance had been shocked, but hearing the priestess beg Lance to help put to rest the lost souls of their soldiers reminded him that no matter what happens tomorrow with Voltron he is needed here now. Lance gently grabbed the scaled hand of the head priestess and raised her back to her feet; King Uylat was proud of the earth boy when he told the head priestess “There is no time for bowing, we have work to do.”

So here they were Princess Epsae, her mother, the head priestess, Lance and the dead King surrounding the one complete prototype of the new cauldrons. Each wondering if they would work. Lance scanned the design over his eyes taking in the familiar signs of Celtic symbols infused with the ancient writing of the Xochmalican. In all honesty, it was giving Lance a headache to look at it.

“Will it work?” The head priestess asked, more worried that the temple failed to integrate the earthling’s magic correctly.

“In theory yes,” Lance says running his hands through the grooves of the different symbols. “Only one way to find out though. Later tonight while the festival is in full swing I’ll go to the desert and light it. We will learn quickly if it works or not.” Lance says worry is gnawing at the back of his mind. It is always risky to mix two different forms of magic, and here he was combining two utterly different magic types that he knew the bare minimum of.

“If it doesn’t work what will we do,” Princess Epsae says, fiddling with the jewelry she was wearing around her scaled wrist.

“If it doesn’t than you place the old cauldrons on the temples and we do our best to call all the lost souls,” Lance says.

“We tried the old cauldrons the first night; you said nothing appeared.” Queen Chaskba says, frowning.

“Nothing did,” Lance says sighing “but that could be for multiple reasons. The fire could have been too low, too far from the battlefields for the souls to see it. The magic could have been weakened by the amount of negative energy in the desert.” Lance ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the strands. “We do what we can and hope for the best.”

“It will work” King Uylat states with a nod standing beside the cauldron.

“We don’t know for sure” Lance answers’ back, not caring that he was the only one that could hear him.

“It will work, my boy. I am after all one of the lost souls.” King Uylat says with a laugh.

“You aren’t lost” Lance shouted, his flustered state only making the king laugh more. “How can you laugh so much?”

“My husband always found some way to laugh at a situation,” The Queen says her voice catching in her throat before she coughed awkwardly, “Very annoying isn’t it” a smug smile on her face, some of her sharp teeth exposed.

“CHASKBA WHY DO YOU BETRAY ME SO” The king dramatically sobs standing in front of his wife, who for a moment Lance was sure could see her husband because her smile stretched and she chuckled.

“He's begin dramatic isn’t he?” Lance laughed as the king dropped to his knees crying over his wife’s meanness.  

“Going back to the plan,” Lance says wiping a tear for his eye “I can try it out tonight and if it works will the temple be able to finish the rest in time.”

The head priestess nods her head “Yes two should be completed by today, the last will be finished by tomorrow afternoon, plenty of time before the final day of the festival begins.”

“Alright I’ll need another carriage for transport and grab Hunk, and then we can head out to the desert,” Lance says trying to plan how to sneak out of the festival and Allura’s watch with Hunk.

“Paladin,” the Princess asks, her eyes glued to the floor “May I come along as well?” Lance blinked his mouth opening a bit in surprise.

“I to would like to come.” The head priestess states “If permitted.”

Lance bit his lip part of him wanting to tell the two that this wasn’t a field trip, but another part also knew how much this meant to them. Luckily it was the Queen that saved him. “I’m afraid that is impossible. The people will be wondering where their princess and head priestess is for the festival. There is no way I can allow either of you to miss the festival.”

The head priestess nods her head backing down, but the Princess looked ready to argue. “Princess I do have a present for you and your mother the final day of the ceremony, and to keep it a surprise I need to go to the desert alone.” The Princess paused, but Lance could see her curiosity peeked at the word present.

“Very well.” The Princess says stepping back to stand by her mother.

“It is time you both get ready for the festival I will walk the paladin back to his room. Have the guards load the cauldron.” Both nod their head bowing before leaving the room.

 

* * *

 “A present,” the Queen asks as they begin their walk back to the castle.

“It's not a lie, and it’s a surprise, so I’m not telling you.” Lance says crossing his arm playfully.

The Queen chuckles “I see,” they walk in silence for a moment before the Queen speaks again. “I have caused trouble for you, the tension is high between you and your teammates.”

“You haven’t done anything, your highness.” Lance says, “I’m the one-”

“That told us, my husbands, last request. It couldn’t have been easy for you” The Queen says stopping forcing the Blue Paladin to look at her. “You could have lied; you could have told us that he wanted us to join the coalition, that-”

“No, I couldn’t.” Lance interrupts surprising the Queen. “It wasn’t a difficult decision your majesty; there was no other option. I am a speaker for the dead; I can’t use my gift for personal gain it doesn’t work that way. Whatever happens next can’t be helped.” Lance says forcing a smile on his face. “I am a soul seer and a paladin of Voltron, I’m sure this isn’t going to be the last time one title interferes with the other.” Lance uncrosses his arms and takes a step towards the Queen; she needed to understand this most of all. “I have no regrets towards my choices, as long as your family finds peace when this is all said and done.” The smile on Lance’s face this time doesn’t feel so forced.

The Queen bows her head, a wobbly smile on her face “Thank you.” Lance nods, and the two begin their trek back to the castle, Lance filling the time with stories of earth and its magic.

* * *

 

 

“So then my mother is yelling at my older brother and I because how much extra willows ash could we have added to blow up a classroom,” Lance says ecstatically as the Queen chuckled.

The two arrive at Lance’s room, and Lance swings open the door as the Queen states, “Your mother must be a strong woman to handle you and your siblings. I would have fed you to the ricativon.”

Lance gasps “Your majesty how could you!!!” as Lance listens to King Uylat agree with his wife with no hesitation. “Besides its illegal to feed your kids to wild animals on Earth.”

“Oh how sad for the parents.” The Queen says sighing “how do they do it?”

Lance walks into his room to see the entire team of Voltron is inside, waiting. The whole team is out of their armor, dressed in the robes provided by the Queen. All are wearing their communicator headbands ‘Shit’ Lance thinks glaring at the dead King who just says oops. Coran knew that there would be a time that the paladins would need to be out of their armor, so he and Pidge created the communicator headbands. The wrap around the back of the head covering the ears like headphones but extend out to the individuals cheeks. This allows the user to hear and speak in the language intended.

“Hi team what’s up,” Lance says, hoping that no one caught on.

“Lance were you just speaking Xochmali,” Shiro asks, eyebrows scrunched together. Of course, today would be the day that Shiro notices Lance.

“Ugh,” Lance says looking at Hunk for help, but he looked just as stumped as Lance. “Princess Epsae taught me,” Lance says lamely.

“You were speaking it fluently,” Allura says with one eyebrow raised, shock on her face rather than anger.

Again the Queen saved Lance. “Yes he is a very bright young man, you should be proud to have such a paladin Princess Allura, a few lessons with my daughter and he sounds like a native.” The Queen placed her hands on both of Lance’s shoulder a broad smile on her face all teeth exposed. Lance couldn’t help agree with King Uylat when he muttered ‘My wife as beautiful as she can be scary at times.’

“Of course,” Allura says suspicion on her face.

“However Princess I’m afraid I may need your paladins for one more thing if possible.” The Queen says her smile was shrinking to something more realistic.

“Oh,” Allura says, both eyebrows raised.

“Yes you see, I need a few things for the final day of celebration and your Paladin of Blue so graciously offered to help even though he would miss the festival tonight, but it seems the job may be too large for one paladin perhaps the Paladin of Yellow could-”

“and Pidge” Lance interrupts “I need Hunk and Pidge,” Lance says not giving himself any time to back out of this decision. Hunk smiled knowing exactly what this means, happy that Lance was finally taking baby steps to reveal his secrets. Pidge just crossed her arms, a scowl on her face, and Lance could only pray that the science genius would listen to him.

The Queen glanced at the Blue Paladin wanting to make sure that this was what he wanted, Lance nodded, and the Queen smiles “Yes I need three paladins if you please Princess.”

“Yes of course,” Allura says confused, but could not see any reason to deny the request.

“I’m not going,” Pidge says her arms crossed finality in her voice.

“Pidge” Shiro says with a sigh, trying to keep whatever image they have of professionalism.

Lance sighed knowing that the girl was gonna be stubborn. “01001001 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101010 01101111 01110101 01110010 01101110 01100001 01101100.” The team blinked at Lance in confusion.

Pidge eyes widened before responding. “01110000 01110010 01101111 01101101 01101001 01110011 01100101”

Lance nodded his head “01110000 01110010 01101111 01101101 01101001 01110011 01100101.”

The rest of the room was confused, but they watched as Pidge’s expression softens not a smile precisely, but not as harsh as before. “Fine.” Lance smiled trying to push down his fear, with a strained smile.

“Excellent,” The Queen says already heading to the door “I will escort the paladins to the carriage, Princess I will meet you and the rest of the team in the throne room for the festival.” Allura nods her head watching as Lance takes a deep breath as he follows the Queen out the room, Pidge and Hunk following behind. The Queen thanks Princess Allura again before closing the door behind them. Keith watched as the Shiro and Allura seemed troubled and confused, but accepting of whatever it was that was going on. Keith, however, refused to let this go. Whatever Lance was hiding Keith was determined to find out what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance: I'll tell you whats in the journal -01001001 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101010 01101111 01110101 01110010 01101110 01100001 01101100.” 
> 
> Pidge: Promise-01110000 01110010 01101111 01101101 01101001 01110011 01100101
> 
> Lance: Promise-01110000 01110010 01101111 01101101 01101001 01110011 01100101


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Garrison Trio finally have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to go with giving Hunk two moms, and wanted one of the titles of mother to be samoan. I used the internet and it said the word tina is used for mother if this isn't right please let me know, but for now Hunk calls one mom and the other tina.
> 
> This chapter also shows a lot more of Lance's power so enjoy.

Lance was freaking out, what the hell made him think that this was a good idea. This was a terrible mistake how could Hunk let him do this. However, as Lance glanced at the seat beside him, Hunk seem far too pleased with the current events to let Lance back out now.

Queen Chaskba had given the three paladins something like a hover wagon. It was big enough in the back to fit the covered cauldron, and the materials need to start a fire and with how big the Xochmali were the two-seat wagon was big enough to sit all three paladins.

The three paladins sat in silence. Pidge tapping her finger against her thigh confused on what was going on. She has watched as the Xochamli guards loaded the wagon, but had no idea what it could be. All she knew was that Lance and the royal family were talking in hush tones. Pidge was a bit concerned with how close Lance had gotten with the royal family, but she couldn’t find any real reason to voice her concerns. Pidge did think that it was odd that the head Priestess blessed them and the wrapped up package before letting the paladins leave. Hell Pidge didn’t even know where they were going and they had already left the city limits. Nothing around them but sand.

What was worse though was that no one was talking, Pidge could count on one hand the moments the trio were utterly silent outside of studying and sleeping and even then it was never truly silent, Hunk with his snores and Lance with his mumbling. Pidge stared at her friends. Hunk seemed content as he took the lead in driving the wagon, something that surprised Pidge because when doesn't Lance want to fly, drive, or lead. However as Pidge looked over to the Blue Paladin, her nerves couldn't help, but jump at how unLance the boy looked. He was hunched in on himself, eyes wide as he stared hyper-focused out ahead at nothing a hard frown on his face.

Pidge opened her mouth with every intention of ending this silence, but she had no idea how to do it. Pidge didn't do small talk; she didn't start a conversation with people unless it was about tec or codes. So Pidge sat in uncomfortable silence trying to calm her nerves as she watched more and more sand pass by.

Hunk stopped right next to the fire tower before looking at Lance for confirmation. Lance shook his head and pointed to the modest dune in the distance. Hunk nodded and continued to drive. At this point, Pidge was on the edge of her seat and couldn't take it anymore.

“Okay that it” Pidge snaps “you promised you would tell me what’s going on and all we’ve done is sit in silence as we go to who knows where.” Pidge was turning in her seat trying her best to direct her glare at Lance. 

Hunk sighed, and Lance seemed to shrink in on himself. "We are almost there," Hunk says trying to appease the little girl.

“But why can’t you tell me what’s going on?” Pidge shouted her fingers digging into the seat.

"Because," Lance says his first words since leaving the castle "It's a lot easier to show you.”

SHOW ME WHAT Pidge wanted to shout, but Lances' tone had been one she never heard before, it was practically begging her to be patient. So Pidge took a deep breath and waited, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the seat.

Finally, finally, the trio made it to the dune that Lance deemed worthy of a stop. Lance still didn't explain anything just jumped out of the wagon and went to the back to uncover the cauldron.

 "These are the cauldron's that sit on top of the first tower if this works then Voltron will be placing them onto of those towers tomorrow morning," Lance says looking behind the group to see the lone tower standing in the distance.

"If what works," Pidge asks, walking over to the back of the wagon, but still giving Lance some room.

Lance grabs a container of oil running it through the intricate symbols on the cauldron until a nice puddle sat in the middle. "The fire towers have multiple reasons for standing. An old practice is to lead fallen solider, lost souls, back into the city. Without a body to bury the city has a crossing over ceremony." Lance grabbed the odd yellow colored wood into the cauldron placing them in the center of the cauldron in a pyramid form. "The festival is currently happening in the city is meant to honor King Uylat, but has been extended to all the soldiers lost in the battle with the Galra. The final day of the ceremony the city will lay to rest King Uylat and a crossing ceremony for the others, but a lot of soldiers were lost all throughout this planet.” Lance continued to work on the cauldron bonfire.  

"With so many souls" Hunk continues leaning against the wagon straining his eyes to see the lights of the city. "We wanted to update the cauldrons see if we can strengthen the call to the lost." Hunk wasn't afraid of Pidge being scared of them. He was afraid that she wouldn't believe him. "This is just a trial run."

"A trial run," Pidge says her eyes narrowed her arms crossed "You dragged me all the way out to the desert to tell me Xochmalican's rite of death. Seriously" Pidge shouted throwing her hands in the air. "You promised you would tell what's in the journal? You both of been acting weird and I want to know right now, right this very moment why."

Hunk sighed, but Lance kept working not bothering a glance at the angry girl in front of him. "Lance" Hunk says, trying to have the boy start talking, but Lance just kept working. “Lance you have to tell her, I’m not doing it for you.”

 Lance stopped working looking at Hunk with glossy eyes practically begging the boy to help him, but Hunk shook his head. Lance had to do this on his own, Hunk was here to make sure everything ended smoothly, but he was not going to be the one to tell Pidge.

Lance sighed crawling out of the back of the wagon and grabbing the small torch on the way out. "Where to start" Lance mutters running his hand through his hair.

“The beginning usually helps” Pidge snarks glaring holes at both the paladins now.

Lance takes a deep breath and lights the cauldron. A large yellow and purple flame leaps forward. The height of the blaze causes Pidge to jump back her anger calmed for a moment with the beauty of the fire.

"Back on Earth, you didn't believe in magic, ghost, or monsters. You laughed and said they don't exist, but what about now?" Lance asked still not looking at Pidge.

“What does that have anything to do with anything?” Pidge asks, confused.

"Pidge please just answer the question," Lance asks, his voice so weak. 

“I think that with enough understanding of quintessence, we can explain everything with science, but magic is for children. It's a myth." Pidge says honestly, and Pidge knew that Hunk and Lance didn't like her view on magic. They always tried to change her mind, but she was a woman of science and magic was childish. 

Lance groaned, and Hunk shook his head "Well your wrong" Lance says finally looking at Pidge, his expression was sober his tone as if he was talking to a child and it made something in Pidge hackle rise "and I can prove it."

"Oh yeah," Pidge says taking a step towards Lance.

"Yeah," Lance says, a weak smile on his face as he stared at something in the distance "I have proof."

"Alright, Lance I'll bite, what proof?"

"Me," Lance says walking away from the fire to stare at something off in the horizon. Pidge followed trying to see what Lance was looking at as Hunk walked beside Lance.

 "So I'm guessing it works," Hunk says, watching the sand shift even though there was no wind

"Yeah, Hunk it worked," Lance says with a smile something like a relief sigh leaving him.

Pidge stewed waiting for someone to talk to her. She was angry at being ignored, but she also knew that something important was happening here. It pissed her off that she wasn't sure what.

"Pidge come over here," Lance says knowing that this was the moment of truth. Pidge grumpily walked over confused on why everyone was looking over at nothing. "What do you see?" Lance asks, looking down at the Green Paladin.

"I see sand," Pidge says "lots and lots of sand."

"Take my hand," Lance says, extending his left hand to the girl. 

“Why?” Pidge asks looking skeptical.

"You want your answers you take my hand," Lance says never taking his eyes off the girl.

"Fine" Pidge says snatching the boy's hand and gripping it tightly out of spite. "So wha-" Pidge's rant is cut off as a sudden pressure began to throb in the corner of her eyes.  Pidge places her open hand to press around the corner of her eyes. "My eyes sting," Pidge says pressing the heel of her palm to her eyes.

"Pidge look," Lance says tugging at the girl’s hand.

Pidge looked out of the dune and gasped. There is no way. Pidge thought, no fucking way. Pidge tried to pull back, but Lance gripped Pidge's hand pulling the girl to his side. Out in the dune were marching figures of Xochmalican soldiers. Pidge couldn't see full details since it was dark, but the flame behind them seemed to pulse and with each burst of light more and more figures appeared in the dune below.

"That's not," Pidge says trying to take her hand back from Lance, her eyes stinging as the figures started to become clearer. "They weren't there-" Pidge's eyes were burning, but she couldn't focus on anything but the rising panic in her body. These figures were moving closer, but something about their movement was off. Something about them made Pidge's skin crawl, her spine tightening making breathing difficult, the hair on the back of her neck raise, and she felt so cold. 

Pidge felt as though she had a panic attack and that's when Lance let go of Pidges hand moving the girl into his arms instead.  The moving figures disappeared, Pidge's eyes stopped burning, and the cold started to reside. "Breath Pidge," Lance says hugging the girl close. Pidge let out a shaky breathe "I'm sorry I shouldn't have let the connection go that long, but you needed to see." Pidge's head was reeling, what did she see? They couldn't be the lost souls Lance and Hunk were talking about, they just couldn't be. Ghosts don't exist…Right?

Lance frowned not sure how to go about Pidge's reaction, the girl was still shaking, but Lance knew that Pidge wouldn't believe him any other way. Lance smoothed the girl's hair and began to explain "My mother is a witch, my father was human. Some of my siblings are human, and some aren't, but we are still a family. My gift involves seeing the dead." Lance felt Pidge lift her head to look at him, but Lane was looking out at the number of ghosts appearing.

The Xochmalican spirits were waiting at the bottom of the dune, none stepping any further up the dune. It looked though that some of the ghosts were retreating back to the desert. Lance knew he needed to go soon, but he had to explain more before handing the reins over to Hunk.

“My abilities are a bit more complicated than seeing the dead, it’s more like seeing the soul, but we can get into that another time. This entire trip was to see if the cauldron worked. I mean the belief is that they work, but the Xochmalican were never sure, add a bit of Celtic magic and it looks like the call is stronger. They're coming faster than I thought." Lance shook his head he's getting off topic "The journal you had earlier is well…" Lance sighed "a spell book. When I was in middle school, some bullies took it, and it didn't end well. So we put a protection spell on it. If you had opened it Pidge, you would have gotten hurt."

Lance could see the souls were become restless there energy causing sand to start whirling about. Lance knew he would need to go down there soon. Pidge had stopped shaking, but Lance still refused to look at Pidge.

 _Look at me, Please Lance look at me,_ Lance knew that voice and looked down at Pidge who seemed more confused than scared or angry, _Why why did you hide this from me._ It wasn’t often that Lance heard the soul of the living speak, even rarer to see a soul form in a living person, but when he did, he knew that it was essential to listen.  Pidge's soul voice always sounded soft-spoken one step away from being ready to cry, it sounds too quiet to soft-spoken to belong to the genius tec that always seems to speak her mind.  It always reminds Lance how small and young Pidge really is.

"You ever wonder why Hunk and I went looking for you the night of the Garrison." Lance says "We were gonna tell you, but then Voltron happened, and you were concerned with your family, and we-" Hunk cleared his throat giving Lance a pointed look, "I thought it could wait."

Pidge still looked so confused, but the sand was now thrashing about waves started to form as if were made of water instead of earth. "I need to go to work now," Lance says letting go of Pidge who seemed to freeze when she saw the scene behind her. Lance handed the girl to Hunk who took Pidge into his arm no hesitation watching as Lance began to descend the dune, the sand now only rippling in place as Lance started to speak Xochmalican. 

“Hunk” Pidge doesn’t even know where to start her voice shaking as she sees Lance standing in the center of moving sand, talking arms raised as if trying to get someone’s attention. 

"Just breathe Pidge," Hunk says slowly bringing the two down to a sitting position, Pidge sitting in Hunks lap as she stares at Lance who's voice seems to get louder in volume, but calmer in tone, the sand finally resting.

"I met Lance when I was ten" Hunk says, staring at his friend and the many glints that seem to be surrounding his friend.  He knew that Pidge was looking between him and Lance, but continued with the story "We had just moved to California, and my mom and tina wanted to open up a restaurant always have, but the banks weren't willing to give them a loan, and there was no way they could afford a place without one. So one day they run across this little place and its perfect like its small, but it's a great start has everything they need almost brand new. My mom calls the owner who is French and can only speak a little English. When my mom asks how much she wants for the place, the French lady says how much will you give me for it. My mom and this lady talk and she accepts my moms' low offer but says that she lives in France and my parents can't do a walk through they buy as is. It's odd, but my moms are so excited they agree. The place is ours." Hunk shakes his head remembering how happy his moms were, and they were finally going to make their dreams come true. If only it were that simple in the beginning.  

"So the place is ours, and the paperwork goes through the keys come in. My moms get to work. Cleaning, advertising, getting ready for opening day, but weird things just keep happening. Stuff is getting misplaced, dishes are breaking, it’s always freezing, and no matter where you go you feel like your being watched. My moms can’t even get anyone to interview for a waitressing job, but my moms” Hunk says shaking his head “There determined and they are opening up their restaurant.”

The fire in the cauldron was still going strong, and Lance seemed to be moving through a crowd of people, his voice now lower that Hunk and Pidge couldn't hear him. "Opening day comes Garett Café is open for business, and nothing is going right. Mom is burning food because the stove is going crazy and tina is trying to seat the customers, but the chairs and tables are starting to shake people are practically running out the door. Two hours into our grand opening and no one is coming. Reviews are already coming in saying our place is more a haunted house than a restaurant.”

Hunk sighs remembering being ten and being terrified when his mom soup leaped out of the pan and hit the ceiling, recalling the chairs stacking on top of each other only to explode in the dining room.  "My moms are having nervous breakdowns, and suddenly this family comes in, like seven people walk in, and my mom is trying to pulling it together as she puts together a table big enough to fit this family.” Hunk hmms to himself  “It was the first time I ever met Lance. He was this scrawny kid all elbows and knees, smiling even though he was missing a tooth, he was helping his grandma into the restaurant.” Pidge is hanging on every single word even though she’s watching Lance smile and talk as if he was in a room of people.

“So here I am ten years old, trying to help get this table seated and grabbing water, and Lance stops smiling.  He grabs my mom’s wrist, tugging at her sleeve, and asks is she being mean to you. My mom is so confused, and Lance points to the corner of the room glaring, and shouts are you being mean to them. The painting on the walls shake and Lance jumps on top of his chair now screaming at something in the corner. That's when thing starts to get really creepy. The lights explode, and the shades are pulled down, the chairs are rattling before flying across the room, whole nine yards of a poltergeist. I remember my mom grabbing me and tina running out of the kitchen, we are terrified and Lance's family.” Hunk laughs shocking Pidge, and he's laughing so hard there are tears in the corner of his eyes "They looks completely done Pidge, they look so bored. Lance's older sister is screaming at Lance. ‘Really Lance, really, just one normal lunch, ONE, is that too much to ask'" Hunk mimics making his voice high, it actually makes Pidge laugh.  

"Seriously Pidge they are all surprisingly calm, and Lance looks so mad he grabs the salt from the table and marches over to the corner and shouts stop being mean, as he throws the salt and everything stops," Hunk says using his hands for dramatic flair. "My family is freaking out me included, and Lance's mom just sighs and asks where the broom is. Lance's family starts to pick up the restaurant, all-grumbling about how Lance is never allowed to pick the next lunch spot. Lance's mom comes over to us as we were still sitting on the floor. She’s all smile and soft words afraid to scare us. She has us sitting at a table next to Lance’s grandmother, they call Nana, as her kids are cleaning up and Lance is off grabbing saltshakers. He comes over tells his mom he will be back in a bit gives her and his Nana a kiss on the cheek and I'm practically crying in my seat. Lance gives me one of the saltshakers and says if she's mean to you again use this all serious before smiling and saying but don't worry Lance the Ghostbusters is here heads to the kitchen.”

“I remember grabbing onto that salt shaker as if my life depended on it. Lance's mom is explaining what's going on and honestly, I'm not listening. All I can think is that this place is haunted. I almost pass out, especially when he hears a commotion in the kitchen, with Lance yelling in French. Again my family is freaking out Lance's older brother just leans on his broom and goes I'm not cleaning that up.”

Pidge snorts and Hunk chuckles "Lance comes out covered in flour, and there's a smashed egg in his hair and his shorts and he goes, she wants to apologize. It turns out our ghost was a native French named Madeline Ancelet. She had moved out to the states to open a café, she had just opened up her shop, she was doing well for herself until she was killed in a robbery. She's been haunting that place ever since. Her sister was the one trying to sell it, but every time she tried to show it Madeline would scare them off.” Hunk sighed leaning back on his hands, checking over the cauldron the fire was starting to die down.

"Madeline apologized to us, but she was angry. She spent her whole life working for her café, and it was taken from her just like that," Hunk says snapping his fingers "It wasn't fair. Lance talked for her, and although we were scared, we felt bad for Madeline.” Hunk had a sad smile on his face "she died so young and back then it was hard to believe that the world was unfair. It took us a while to actually have a conversation with Madeline, and she was challenging."

“Why?” Pidge asked getting out of Hunks lap to lie down in the sand Hunk used this time to stretch his legs before using Hunk’s lap as a pillow.

"She didn't want to talk to us. She was upset and with good reason, but Lance and his Nana would always swing by, and Lance would try to talk to her always in French to try and make her feel better."

“Lance knew French?” Pidge asks.

“Lance knows every language” Hunk answers back “kind of unfair really.”

“How?”

"Lance chalks it up to his gift; he has never had a problem talking to the dead no matter where or who. He usually doesn't even realize he's speaking another language, the way Lance explains it he just knows what they are saying Lance doesn't need to think of a language he just knows. Reading and writing is a bit harder the more exposure he has to the ghost's native language the more understanding he has of it.” Hunk says completely lying on his back now, looking out at the dark sky. “Lance thinks that because in death everyone is equal barriers like language don’t exist so why shouldn’t they be able to understand one another. It helps him, but it can also get him in trouble.”

“What do you mean?” Pidge asks, feeling tired her eyes still throbbing a bit.

“Didn't you think it was weird that the Garrison head language advisor was always trying to get Lance to  join her program rather than be a pilot.”

“I thought it was because Lance spoke Spanish?”

"I haven't met a language Lance cant speak including alien."

“So that’s how he can speak Xochmali?”

“Yup” Hunk says letting the conversation die down just like the cauldron behind them.

“So Madeline?” Pidge asks, curious.

"Lance finally got her to see that we shouldn't be punished for other's mistakes, but she still couldn't pass on, she was so attached to her dream. So we decided to help." Hunk smiled "We promised to fuse her dream with ours, we had her show us her recipes using Lance as a speaker. Madeline showed my parents how to make French pastries and which teas to make and how to make a decent cup of coffee. She was very particular about the drink menu." Hunk says laughing remembering Lance yelling at his tina for buying instant coffee even though it was clear Lance has no idea what he was saying. “Who do you think taught me desserts?”

Pidge scurried up hovering over the older teen “No way you learned how to bake from a ghost?”

"Yup," Hunk says proudly. "She gave us her dream, and we cherished it we changed the sign to Madeline and Garnett café. We were all happy, and Lance's family was our number one customers. Hell, they practically advertised for us and made sure we were always busy."

“So is Madeline still with you guys?” Pidge asks sitting up now.

"No," Hunk says sadly. "It’s not healthy or safe for ghosts to be in this realm for long.”

“What does that mean?”

"If a ghost stays on this plane for too long they could lose their humanity, basically go crazy until they turn into something else."

“They are already dead what else could they turn into?”

"As I said Pidge there's a lot of monsters out there an some of them see souls as a snack.”

"Like?" Pidge just discovered a whole another world out there like hell she was wasn't going to study it.

“How much do you know about Egyptian mythology?”

“No much”

“Well Ammit was a goddess or demoness depending on who you ask, she is known to sit beside the scale of Ma’at ready to devour souls deemed unworthy during judgment. She started out as the personification of divine retribution meant to only go for the bad souls, but according to Lance’s book she changed with the times.”

“The fall of Egypt?”

“The fall of Egypt, war, who really knows. Lance’s book says that Ammit judged the souls and found all of humanity unworthy. It says she created the soul eaters and caused them to attack all of humanity.”

“You don’t believe Lance’s books?”

Hunk shrugged “a lot of people believe in different things in Lance’s world. You take things with a grain of salt and accept that you’ll never really know anything for sure. It’s a big world with a long history not everything can be accurate. The longer a soul remains on earth, the easier it is for them to be taken by soul eaters and if they stay in the world of the living for too long its possible that the soul could become a soul eater."

Pidge sighed, “This is a lot to take in” clutching the roots of her hair, frustrated.

“I know,” Hunk says sitting up looking at the younger girl with sympathy “believe me I know.”

“Like what am I suppose to do with this information,” Pidge says groaning as she quickly gets up pacing  “like does this mean we need to go ghost hunting” more pacing “do we need to know magic to help Lance, Hunk I do tec and code I CANT DO MAGIC” Pidge says feeling like she was starting to panic.

Hunk sighs standing up, they were doing so well. "You don't need to do anything-" Hunk was cut off by Pidge's intense stare.

"OF COURSE I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING," Pidge says hands on her hips as she glares the taller teen down. "Lance is in some other level supernatural shit, of course, I have to do something."

Hunk smiles at that, he knew Pidge wouldn’t abandon them. He places a hand on Pidge’s shoulder, ready to tell her that the best thing they can do for Lance is to be by his side that no matter the craziness out of world experience being Lances tether to this world is the most important job they have. However, before Hunk could explain anything to Pidge something like a howl rips through the air sending a chill down the Paladins spine.

For the second time tonight Pidge was terrified, “what was that?”

"That would be a soul eater," Hunk says grimly watching as the cauldron fire was suddenly snuffed out. This isn't going to end well Hunk thinks grabbing Pidge and getting back to the wagon.

**Author's Note:**

> Lance was right the ship was haunted


End file.
